


Swallowed By A Vicious, Vengeful Sea

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: "There are no legacies in this life. Are there? No monuments, no history. Just the water. It pays us and then it claims us. Swallows us whole. As if we'd never been here at all."A Black Sails fanmix.





	Swallowed By A Vicious, Vengeful Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis has some lyrics which offhandedly mention violence and sexual assault. It's not explicit and is no worse than events that take place on the show but I thought that I should mention it.

 

 

 **The Pirates Gospel by Alela Diane**  
While some folks row way up to heaven   
I'm gonna sing the pirate's gospel   
I'm gonna sow these feet for dancin'   
I'm gonna keep my eyes wide open   
Yo ho yo ho   
Yo ho ho   
Yo ho yo ho ho   
Yo ho yo ho   
Sing the pirate's gospel   
  
**Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars**  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?   
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run   
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please   
Don’t take that sinner from me   
Oh don’t take that sinner from me   
  
**Me And Mine by The Brothers Bright**  
Evil men like to swim without water   
The truth to the piety   
They cheer and toast to the Holy Ghost   
But just won't let me be   
  
I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine   
I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine   
  
**Salvage A Smile by Laura Veirs**    
Break the glass from your hanging lanterns   
Break the sea with your blackened anchors   
And you might end up a floating junk pile   
But you can always scramble to salvage a smile   
  
**The Plank by Devil Makes Three**  
To all our enemies, we'll see you in hell   
We're gonna walk 'em off the plank into the wishing well   
Down to Davy Jones' Locker where the fishes sleep   
I won't be praying for you so don't be praying for me   
  
**Bottom Of The Sea by The Jolly Rogers**  
We will drink that nary a thing goes wrong   
For we’ll meet there before too long   
And the sailors above will fear our song   
  
It’s a long way down   
It’s a long way down   
To the bottom of the sea   
  
**Black Water by Of Monsters And Men**    
Swallowed by a vicious vengeful sea   
Oh ooh oh-oh   
Darker days are raining over me   
Oh ooh oh-oh   
In the deepest depths I lost myself   
Oh ooh oh-oh   
I see myself through someone else   
  
**Black by Kari Kimmel**  
All the rules are changing now   
You're living in sin   
Everything around you is caving in   
All you're holding on to   
Slipping like water through your hands  
  
**Arsonist's Lullabye by Hozier**  
All you have is your fire   
And the place you need to reach   
Don't you ever tame your demons   
But always keep 'em on a leash   
  
**Golden And Green by The Builders And The Butchers**  
And the soldiers light houses on fire and they burn down   
And all your belongings turn to dirt in the ground   
When your heart's deep and dark as a well   
And everything that's golden and green   
Goes to hell   
  
**White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons **  
Tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart?   
Oh tell me now, where was my fault   
In loving you with my whole heart?   
  
**One Crowded Hour by Augie March**  
But for one crowded hour, you were the only one in the room   
And I sailed around all those bumps in the night to your beacon in the gloom   
I thought I had found my golden September in the middle of that purple June   
But one crowded hour would lead to my wreck and ruin   
  
**In All My Dreams I Drown by Jessica Lowndes**  
The Captain howled, "Heave ho, heave ho"   
And tied me up with sheets   
"A storm is brewing in the South"   
"It's time you go to sleep"   
His berth, it rocked, heave ho, heave ho   
The ocean gnashed and moaned   
Like Jonah we'll be swallowed whole   
And spat back teeth and bones   
He said, "Now hush love, here's your gown"   
"There's the bed, lantern's down"   
"But I don't want to go to sleep   
In all my dreams, I drown"   
  
**Another New World by The Punch Brothers**  
The world got quiet, it was never quite day or quite night   
And the sea turned the colour of sky turned the colour of sea turned the colour of ice   
'Till at last all around us was fastness, one vast glassy desert of arsenic white   
And the waves that once lifted us, sifted instead into drifts against Annabel's side   
And the crew gathered closer   
  
**Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis**  
I hope they didn't tie up   
Your hands as tight as mine   
I'll see you on the bed of this   
Blue ocean babe, sometime   
  
But I'm yours, you know   
And I'll love you still in hell   
Down we fell   
And I'm singing   
  
**Echo by The Hush Sound**  
Echo   
My voice is an echo  
Of places I don't know   
And stories I've been told   
  
Echo   
We all are connected   
A lighthouse, a voyage   
For history's sake   
Will you please take notice?

  


[Swallowed By A Vicious, Vengeful Sea](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/swallowed-by-a-vicious-vengeful-sea?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
